


Distance

by enchantedregina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother!Dean, Charlie is the Captain of the Lesbians, Charlie is the cheerleader captain, Charlie ships them, Cheerleader, Cheerleader!Sam, Crush, Cute, Dean and Gabe are best friends, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel is mentioned but nothing more, Fluff, Highschool AU, I listened to a song and then I came up with this, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam in a Skirt, everything is nice and nothing hurts, football!Gabriel, football!dean, footballer, highschool, mention of Lucifer and Balthazar, there's an accident happening during a football game but no one dies, this is about Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedregina/pseuds/enchantedregina
Summary: Sam likes Gabriel and Gabriel likes Sam.It's simple like that. Except for that it's everything but simple.Sam joins the Cheerleaders and Gabriel joins the Football team to impress the other one without ever actually talking.Until one day on the field an accident happens and they both have to face the truth about their feelings.But will they eventually find together in the end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this work of pure fluff to my newest best Squad ever.  
> (yes, Cas, Dean, Gabe, I'm talking about you.)
> 
> also I'm thankful for an old friend who corrected all the horrible grammar mistakes.
> 
> enjoy the fluff and cuteness,
> 
> Sammy.

 

 

> _Sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming, do you feel the way I do? Right now?_
> 
> _I'm having trouble breathing, I'm afraid of what you'll see... right now._
> 
> _I'll give you everything I am,_
> 
> _all my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand._
> 
> _And I will make sure to keep my distance,_
> 
> _say I love you when you're not listening_
> 
> _and how long_
> 
> _can we keep this up, up, up?_
> 
> _And I keep waiting for you to take me._
> 
>  

 

Sam liked books.  
He liked studying and he just liked knowing things.  
Sam liked pancakes in the early morning on a Saturday, salads, healthy food in general and he liked superhero movies.  
His favorite hero was still his brother though.  
Sam wasn't the sporty type, he was more like the book type. He just preferred books over sports, even though he wasn't bad at them.  
But Sam also liked a certain boy called Gabriel.  
Gabriel was new to the football team and hadn't talked to Sam yet.  
Sam doubted that Gabriel even knew he existed.  
Gabriel was everything that Sam wasn't.  
Short, outgoing, cool, loud, always up for some puns and jokes and friends with what seemed to be the whole school.  
Which was probably the only reason why Gabriel was in the football team.  
Because Gabriel was the worst football player Sam had ever seen.

Gabriel liked sweets.  
He liked sleeping in on weekends until it was time for lunch and just skipping breakfast.  
He liked movies and shows more than books because he thought they were mostly just boring.  
Gabriel liked stupid shark movies with some good popcorn.  
Gabriel liked playing pranks on everyone and everytime. In this part, Gabriel was a genius. He liked it more than doing sports. Because sport was killing people, Gabriel was sure.  
But Gabriel also liked a certain boy called Sam.  
Sam was everything Gabriel wasn't.  
Shy, helpful, caring, ridiculous tall, quiet, lovely, cute with less than a handful of friends.  
Sam had joined the cheerleader team a few weeks ago.  
And hell yes, Gabriel absolutely liked that boy in that skirt with his ridiculously long legs.  
And even though Sam looked like someone who did sports to keep his body healthy, together with his ridiculous amount of salad in the lunch break...  
Sam was the worst cheerleader Gabriel had ever seen.

-

It was a nice saturday. Sunny and warm with barely any clouds. The football team of the high school had another game today and Gabriel was anything but excited.

Like really, who invented school sports? And who the hell invented crushes on boys that obviously liked sports and otherwise just looked into some books all day long? Gabriel was already done with the day before it even started. He took a long shower and got dressed. He didn't have any other chance anyway. And somehow he had to get through this today.

Sometimes he wondered if Dean only let him play because Dean was the boyfriend of his little brother Castiel. And he had been the captain of the football team for a year now. He would probably kick Gabriel's ass if he found out that he was crushing on Dean's baby brother.

Gabriel had been in the football team for two months now and already messed up the last game. He really didn't want to fuck it up again.

-

Why was Sam on the cheerleader team? Well. Charlie, Captain of the Cheerleaders, full heart lesbian and his best friend told him that boys liked cheerleaders and if he wanted to get Gabriels attention - that was the idea.

Sounded good until Sam realized he had absolutely no talent. The first time he nearly broke his wrist and he just had too long legs and he was too tall and still the girls wanted him in their team. Probably because Charlie told them about his problem with Gabriel and they all felt sorry for him.

Because there was no way Gabriel and him would ever fit together. But they did, somehow, Sam thought. They had to.

Sam put on his skirt and looked into the mirror. He only wore that skirt because Charlie said that's the number one to catch someone's eyes. Firstly, because Sam was a boy and secondly, Gabriel just seemed to be one of those boys who absolutely adored boys in skirts.

Sam really wanted to know why Charlie would know that because the skirt was embarrassing. It showed more than it hid and he felt a little bit like a slut on her way to work.

He almost laughed at his own thoughts and ran his hand through his hair. At least it looked good today. He really needed to make a move towards Gabriel, he didn't know how long he could still take it, being the worst cheerleader of the school and embarrassing himself with it on a regular base.

Today. Today was the day. He would just walk up to Gabriel and say hi. Wish him luck for the game. The girls always did that with the boys. Dean even got a few kisses on the cheeks now and then, even though it drove Castiel mad. Cas was his best friend and he really didn't know how he could fall for someone like Dean.

But hell, who was he to judge? The one with the biggest crush since forever on a boy he didn't know.

His brother interrupted his thoughts when he called him to get ready. They would leave in the next few minutes. Sam sighed deeply and put the rest of his clothes on.

Showtime.

-

Gabriel rolled his eyes when he dragged his little brother to the car. Cas always tried to cheer him up and tell him how great he was and how he would rock this game. Gabriel knew he would do anything but rock this game. For a second he even considered staying home and playing sick, but then he wouldn't see Sam Winchester in a skirt and that was just the highlight of the month. Something he really didn't want to miss.

Truth was, he also didn't want for everyone else talk to Sam during the game. He knew his bigger brother Lucifer would come too and he always kind of harassed Sam. Especially when he was wearing the skirt. Sam always looked so uncomfortable and Gabriel imagined walking up to his brother and tell him to fuck off before sticking his tongue into Sams mouth.

Okay, okay, the last part was just a part of his imagination but he really wanted to safe Sam from his brother. Because he knew Lucifer and Lucifer always got what he wanted. Always.

Gabriel shook his head to clear his mind and drove them to the game. Maybe today he would have a chance to talk to Sam. At least a little. He wasn't shy, he really wasn't, he'd ask half of the school out on a date but Sam Winchester wasn't half of the school.

And he didn't want to fuck it up by saying something stupid to him.

-

Charlie and the others were already waiting for Sam. He hugged them all before they started to ruffle his hair, apparently to make him more impressive. Charlie pulled his skirt a bit higher. As if the skirt wasn't already showing everything.

He sighed and looked around. They really had a chance to win today. He wondered if Dean would let Gabriel play today. He'd find out soon. Too soon. He was so nervous. And suddenly he felt all stupid in his too short skirt with his hair and everything, too nerdy for a boy like Gabriel.

By the time they met the footballers on the field, Sam was a bundle of fluttering nerves. Especially when he suddenly found himself in front of Gabriel fucking Novak. He was right there. It wasn't the first time. But Charlie accidentally bumped into Sam, making him stumble towards Gabriel.

-

It was Sam. Attractive, cute Sammy in his damn skirt. And he just stumbled towards him. Damn, that boy was tall. So much taller than Gabe. "Hey big boy, take care of the smaller ones here."

Oh god. Oh my god. He fucked up. This definitely wasn't the thing he wanted to say the first time he talked to Sam. He wanted to say something smart or smooth or whatever. But really? Big boy? Smaller ones?

But it made Sam blush and then it was almost worth it. Because Sam blushing was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

But too soon the game started and so did the disaster.

Gabriel was just bad at football. He was too small and too short and the other team was a team full of big ass boys.

Everything went well for a while. Gabriel even got the football a few times, mostly because Dean protected him from the bigger ones. Also sometimes it was better to be short, so he could easily slip between two bigger ones.

Right before the break someone of the other team just ran Gabriel over. Literally. Gabriel had the ball and the other one tackled him down.

It was so embarrassing. He just felt his head hitting something hard and everything went black for a few seconds.

But when he opened his eyes a few moments later, the first thing he saw were soft hazel eyes and a cheerleader costume.

-

As soon as Gabriel fell down and didn't move anymore everyone fell silent for a few seconds. Charlie pulled Sam along to kneel down next to Gabriel, trying to wake him up again. Soon their trainer joined too. But Sam was more focused on Gabriel than on anything else.

At least Gabriel had talked to him earlier. That was a start, wasn't it? For a moment he imagined that Gabriel would wake up with amnesia. But as soon as Gabriel opened his eyes and Sam looked into whiskey-pierced-by-sunlight - eyes, his heart just skipped a beat. Literally. Like in these movies.

Sam felt like being in one of those movies. And that was a really weird feeling. He smiled a bit and worriedly looked Gabriel over . "Are you okay?", he asked and nearly held his breath. He was actually talking to Gabriel. And he realized he was still wearing that damn skirt.

-

Gabriel nodded slowly and groaned a bit when he sat up. "I guess I'll only get a damn headache.", he murmured and grinned. Half of his face felt red and swollen, but he insisted on joining the game until the end.

And after the nurse made sure Gabriel wasn't seriously injured she even allowed it.

And so it ended with Gabriel not talking to Sam anymore, because Sam was back with the Cheerleaders and Gabriel was back with the Players. Somehow they just didn't really meet again.

As soon as the game ended, Gabriel thought he may have hit his head harder earlier and slipped into a coma.

Because they actually won the game. They fucking won it. The Players of their football team were higher than they would have been on drugs. Or probably the inappropriate Brownies at one of Balthazar's house parties.

Charlie was hugging Dean and if Charlie wouldn't be the Captain of the Lesbians and if Dean wouldn't literally undress Gabriel's little brother with his eyes every second, someone could actually think they would be lovers.

Gabriel grinned and even received a hug from Charlie too and even from Meg, the second Captain of the Cheerleaders. But after they decided to go celebrate the end of the game, his eyes searched for Sam. He never was there when they went celebrating.

And yes, they still celebrated even if they didn't win. He found the hazel eyed boy waiting for Charlie and the others, a bit away from the fun.

-

Sam just watched the team be happy and smiled a bit. He wasn't a fan of parties, even though Dean always invited him and no one would ever dare to say something about it, because Dean was Dean Winchester and no one fucked with his little brother, let alone insulted him.

But parties weren't really fun to him. He sighed and looked up when he saw Gabriel coming up. His breath stopped for a moment. Those gorgeous eyes again.

"Hey.", he mumbled and blushed a bit, uncomfortably shifting around and playing with his hair.

"You want to come with us?", Gabe asked him and Sam couldn't stop himself. He said "Yes." faster than someone could even possibly think about an answer.

"Great." He smirked. "I'll tell Dean. I think we still have room in the car." And with those words Gabriel was already gone again, back to Dean to tell him his little cheerleader brother would join them.

Sam was literally in shock. He'd said yes. Oh my god. He'd said yes and now he had a kind of date - party with Gabriel. But soon his brain kicked in again. It wasn't a date. It was a simple invitation because he was a Cheerleader and Dean was his brother. They always asked him to come along.

Well, fine. He could do that. They all didn't even bother to change clothes. Charlie pulled him along to Dean's car. "I heard you're finally joining us.", she smirked. "Gabriel got ya, didn't he?" She laughed while she hooked her arm through Sam's. The redhead was an endlessly positive girl and just as nerdy as Sam, which made her Sam's best friend, right after Castiel. And so she told him about the great chance to finally talk to Gabriel because really, no one could take the intense moments between them anymore.

Sam wondered which moments. They never had moments.

Okay, maybe their eyes had crossed. A lot of times actually, now that he thought about it.

Maybe they really had some moments during the games.

-

Gabriel excitedly went back to Dean and told him that Sam was coming along. Dean was even more surprised. "Dude, did you bribe him to come with us?", he laughed and shook his head. "If I wouldn't know better, I'd say you're crushing on each other. Because we always asked him and he never said yes. Until you asked him and suddenly he jumps on the train?"

Gabriel shrugged and grinned, a bit unsure. "Uhm..yeah." He smirked and then took a deep breath. "Actually I kinda do, I guess?"

"Oh my god, Gabriel.", Dean immediately stopped him. "He's my baby brother!", he replied and shook his head. "You can't just crush on him. That's super weird." He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, but you think you crushing on my brother is fun to me?", Gabriel asked and rolled his eyes. "Fair enough.", Dean said after a long moment and sighed deeply. Gabriel was kind of right. "As long as you don't hurt him, it should be fine.", Dean decided and smirked a bit again.

"I won't. I don't even know if he fancies me.", he replied and shrugged.

They didn't have any chance to further discuss it because the others joined them again and they all parted and got in the cars. Also because Castiel joined them, being all proud to have the Captain as his boyfriend. Dean pecked his lips and shoved him to his car. Since Castiel and Dean were together, Castiel was also always allowed to join the after game parties.

Gabriel ended up in a car with Sam, Dean and Cas. And being the lucky one, he ended up with Sam in the back. They didn't talk for the whole drive.

And they still didn't talk when they came to the small dinner/club they always used to celebrate. No one really knew whether it was a dinner or a club now, the owner probably liked that.

There was plenty of food and alcohol and fun. But Sam didn't really have fun. He sat in the corner and mostly just listened to the others. Charlie and Dean tried to involve him sometimes in some topics but Sam just stayed quiet most of the time. Which wasn't too bad. He liked listening.

Gabriel sat across the table on the other side and didn't look over at Sam once. Probably the other one was anything but interested in him.

Sam stared at his beer. He was at his third one when he decided to go to the toilet and then just go home. No one would really realize or wonder anyway.

So he got up and went over to the toilet. They were somewhere hidden in the back and it took Sam a moment to find them. He washed his face and stared into the mirror.

-

Gabriel had one simple reason why he didn't talk to Sam. He was so nervous. Freaking nervous. And Gabriel Novak was never nervous. But he planned on finally asking Sam out. Even though all he wanted to do was screw him in the bathroom where Sam just disappeared a few minutes earlier. Especially because Sam was still wearing that sinful skirt.

He finished his drink before he followed Sam to the toilets. He hoped no one would realize but in fact they all knew.

Gabriel just wanted to open the door to the toilets when Sam came out again. "Hello big boy.", Gabriel smirked and suddenly he wasn't nervous at all anymore. Especially because Sam blushed and Gabriel knew he had him.

Sam leaned against the restroom door and stared at Gabriel. "What?", he asked the other one and Gabriel closed the little gap between them, his breath hitching quietly in his throat. Damn, Sam was tall.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Sam seemed to catch himself and lower himself slightly. They still looked at each other when their lips met. Carefully, innocent at first.

-

Sam's breath stopped as soon as their lips met. This was better than anything. And Gabriel was a really good kisser. A really good one. Soon the kiss wasn't so innocent anymore. It was heated up, full of stored up feelings from the last few months which wanted out on both sides. Fingers tangled in hazel brown hair, Gabriel literally pushed Sam against the door. Sam gasped into the kiss and pulled the shorter one closer, his hand caressing Gabriel's back.

They didn't know how long the kiss lasted but soon they broke apart, breathing heavily and still looking at each other. Sam didn't say a single word. He realized that Gabriel had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. Golden and the light was like sunlight piercing through a glass of whisky. His cheeks were red and he felt a little embarrassed. He just made out with someone he hadn't met before. At least it didn't end up in dirty bathroom sex because really, Sam wasn't that type of person.

-

Gabriel was always the type for dirty bathroom sex but he kinda had the feeling that Sam wasn't. So he just returned the gaze of Sams wonderful whatever - color - that - is - eyes.

He didn't know how long they just stared at each other before he took a step back, giving them both some room to catch their breath.

"So.. I wondered if you want to go out with me some day? Maybe tomorrow?", Gabriel asked and grinned at him. Now or never.

-

Sam blushed even more but grinned back the same way. Gabriel just asked him out. Best day ever. "Of course.", he murmured quickly, still leaning against the door.

Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and Sam almost wanted to pull back, but didn't. They just made out and they both looked like it, so why not hold hands while going back?

"Gabriel... There's something I really wanted to tell you for a few months.", he started before they left the small floor in front of the toilets.

Again the Novak looked up at him with his golden, pretty eyes which stole Sam's breath again for a moment.

"You are by far the worst footballer I've ever seen.", Sam smirked cheekily at him.

-

Gabriel thought for a second that Sam wanted to say something else and he really felt not ready for that. Not now. Today wasn't the day for that. It wasn't perfect. But Sam's response made Gabriel just love him even more.

The shorter boy laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "And you, Sam Winchester, are the worst Cheerleader ever. Not even your hotness in that fucking skirt can safe your performance." How Sam's cheeks turned the deepest crimson red Gabriel had ever seen was totally worth everything. Sam was the cutest. It was official.

-

When they both came back to the table, no one believed for a second that they didn't have dirty bathroom sex. Their lips were still swollen a little and their hair was a pure mess. But it was fine, they could live with that. Sam couldn't care less as long as he had Gabriel. It was a bit embarrassing in front of his brother and Cas but well. Gabriel was just glad to have Sam by his side and yeah, maybe he helped the rumors about them having dirty bathroom sex a bit. Because only because they didn't have it today, it didn't mean they wouldn't have it in the future.

Gabriel whispered exactly those words into Sams ear when it was late at night and they parted in front of Sam's door.

-

Neither of them ever returned to the football team or the cheerleader team. Charlie realized a few months later that Sam still had the uniform even though Sam insisted he gave it back. It might be because Gabriel really, really liked Sam in the skirt.

They still celebrated their games with the others and it was kind of a ritual for them.  
And Gabriel was still sure that dirty bathroom sex was on the list.

It happened six months later after their team won another game. In the same bathroom where they kissed in front of for the first time.

And Sam might or might not have had the skirt with him during that first time.

 

> _Make sure to keep my distance,_
> 
> _say I love you, when you're not listening_
> 
> _and how long,_
> 
> _'till we call this love, love, love?_
> 
> _Distance - Christina Perri_  
> 


End file.
